Sólo mío
by S. Hisaki Raiden
Summary: ¿Es que no admitiste que soy tu mejor rival? ¿Es que no ves que estoy aquí sólo para ti? ¡Pues exijo que me des un trato distinto! ¡Algo que sea sólo para mí! Sé que no suena muy lógico, ¿quién lo diría? Que yo: Tategami Kyouya, me pondría así, por un chico como Ginga Hagane. [KyouyaxGinga]


**Sólo mío**

**By S. Hisaki Raiden**

**(24 de Agosto de 2014)**

_Los personajes de Metal Fight Beyblade pertenecen a Takafumi Adachi, yo sólo los tomo prestados para realizar este fanfic._

**Resumen**:

¿Es que no admitiste que soy tu mejor rival? ¿Es que no ves que estoy aquí sólo para ti? ¡Pues exijo que me des un trato distinto! ¡Algo que sea sólo para mí! Sé que no suena muy lógico, ¿quién lo diría? Que yo: Tategami Kyouya, me pondría así, por un chico como Ginga Hagane. [KyouyaxGinga]

**Rating**: T (12+)

**Genero**: General, romance.

**Advertencias**: Esta historia contiene **Shonen-ai**, (Intereses sentimentales entre personajes del mismo género o ChicoxChico ¿Si comprenden, verdad?) Huyan sino les gusta. No quiero quejas después.

**Notas de la Autora: **

Hoy me levanté con ganas de leer un KyoxGin, pero como no había, escribí uno. Aunque es cortito espero que les guste xDDDD.

Sin más preámbulos al fic...

**Aclaraciones:**

—Diálogos;

"..."; Resaltar palabras o Ironías;

(1…2, etc.); Aclaraciones;

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

**Sólo mío**

…

Lo veo andar de aquí a allá, como siempre, sonriendo con todos. Tan entusiasta, tan… "lindo", ¡Tan simple! Nada parece poder molestarlo, nada parece afectarle. Ni si quiera el que yo lo rete continuamente. Y no es que me moleste, ¿Por qué habría? Él puede hacer lo que quiera. Ahora viene hacia mí, y me muestra esa misma sonrisa. Me comenta acerca de la final del torneo, donde espera verme, se le ve muy emocionado. Pero es obvio, lo único interesante de éste torneo de quinta debe de ser enfrentarse a mí. Estoy por decírselo pero en ese breve instante: tocan la puerta. Se aparta de mi para ir a saludar a los recién llegados: Kenta, Madoka, Tsubasa... con todos muestra esa tonta sonrisa, pero el último en entrar es Hyoma… hace mucho que no lo veía y entonces veo algo diferente en él. ¿Tiene que ver con el hecho de que se conocen desde que son niños? ¿Es por eso que no lo puedo comprender? Soy su mejor rival, eso dijo en el bosque de la montaña en villa koma (1), bueno en realidad él no lo dijo, lo dijo su amiga la mecánica, pero él no lo negó. Pero lo que tampoco negó es que Hyoma siempre será su rival No. 1. ¡Pero eso a mí no me importa!

…

¿A quién trato de engañar? ¡Si me importa! Y me importa porque él aun no comprende que es mi objetivo… ¡MI presa! Mientras que para mi él es el único al que quiero vencer y derrotar, para él soy sólo otro contrincante más… mientras que ¡Ese…! "Cabeza de borrego"… ¡Él si recibe un trato diferente! ¿Es que no admitió que soy su mejor rival? ¿Es que no ve que estoy aquí sólo para él? Quiero decir… ¡Para vencerlo! ¡Pues exijo que se me dé un trato distinto! No como al "cabeza de borrego", ¡algo que sea sólo para mí! Sé que esto no es lógico viniendo de mí, ¿Quién lo diría? Que yo: Tategami Kyouya me pondría así por un chico como Ginga Hagane; pues no me importa admitirlo ¡Quiero la atención de él sólo para mí!

—¡Ginga!

—Si, Kyouya.

—¡…! —Me quedé en blanco, no sé en qué momento lo he llamado y no sé qué decir, fue una acción muy impulsiva, tan sólo quise apartar su atención del "Cabeza de borrego", aunque para mi mala suerte, no fue sólo su atención la que robé…

Y ahí estaba yo, con Ginga frente a mí, mientras que "El cabeza de borrego", Madoka, Kenta, Benkei, Masamune, Yuu y el "Aguilucho" de Tsubasa también esperaban atentos lo que iba a decirle.

—¡Ven aquí! —Grité con mi siempre seria voz, me lo llevé fuera de la habitación, y cerré la puerta en cuanto estuvimos afuera. Respiré agitado, de pronto me sentía sin aire, como si en lugar de salir de la habitación hubiera dado diez vueltas al Beyestadium completas. Pero me tranquilicé, tan pronto como ya no tuve sobre mí la mirada de esos entrometidos.

—¿Qué ocurre Kyouya? —Me preguntó, y al verlo me observaba con su atenta mirada color oro, con ese gesto tan tranquilo, humilde e inocente… Pero yo sé que de inocente NO tiene nada. No después de haber planeado una venganza contra Dark Nebula por la supuesta muerte de su padre. No, Hagane Ginga no era inocente, y menos después de ponerme así. No podía creer que no se diera cuenta. A veces es demasiado torpe y me pregunto a mi mismo ¿cómo demonios alguien así puede ser mi rival?, y peor aún, me haya vencido.

—Ésteee… Kyouya… —Murmura y lo veo bajar la vista, yo miro hacia el mismo punto que él, en dónde nuestras manos están enlazadas… ¡Pero que demo…! Lo suelto de inmediato, como si temiera que su contacto me fuera a infectar del más letal de los virus… ¡Y el idiota se ríe ante mi reacción! Y eso me hace sentir ganas de golpearlo.

—¿Estás bien, Kyouya? —Pregunta con su sonrisa idiota (gentil).

—¡No! —Respondo con molestia— ¡No vuelvas a ignorarme Ginga! ¡Me oyes! Por nada ni nadie. Métete en la cabeza esto: ¡Yo soy el único que va a vencerte; el único que está a tu altura en el beyblade; y él único para ti! —Alzó mi mano y lo apunto— ¡No quiero verte con nadie que no sea yo! ¡Tú eres mío! —Y cuando terminé de decir eso, mi boca se cerró de golpe… ¿¡Pero qué demonios acabo de decir!? Quizás ese virus ya me había infectado mucho antes de tocarlo, quizás ya me había llegado al cerebro, me había enloquecido y me estaba haciendo tener alucinaciones. Pues ahora creo ver a Ginga sonreírme con su misma estúpida (hermosa) sonrisa y creo sentir sus manos en mi rostro… ¿Me está tocando? Y ahora la alucinación se extiende hasta mis oídos…

—Jamás podría ignorarte, Kyouya. Tú eres el único contra él cual quiero ser derrotado (2), el único al que siempre miro, y él único con quien deseo estar —sonríe cerrando los ojos—, siempre he sido tuyo, Kyouya.

Mi cuerpo se mueve como si fuera atraído por un imán, tomo su rostro y sus ojos color oro se abren, me ven con esa mirada tan honesta y amable. Acerco su rostro al mio, mientras que mis dedos acarician sus cabellos; ahora que su rostro está tan cerca de mí, sin dudar tomo sus labios; mis manos bajan por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su cintura, en donde mis manos se acomodan y lo acercan más a mí.

Deseo jamás curarme de esta enfermedad, si gracias a ella puedo rodear su delgada y hermosa cintura, si con ella mis dedos pueden acariciar y hundirse en ese suave cabello rojo, si gracias a ella puedo devorar estos dulces y suaves labios. Eres mi enfermedad y mi cura Ginga, pero sobre todo: Eres mío.

-O-W-A-R-I-

Aclaraciones:

(1) Capítulo 18 de Metal Fight Beyblade.

(2) Lo que ustedes quieran pensar xDDD.

_&&&&&&&&&&-O-WA-RI-&&&&&&&&&&_

Notas Finales:

Mi única escusa para la cosa rara que acaban de leer es que tenía mucho tiempo de no escribir un KyoxGin… ¡Eso es malo para mi "salud"! Ok. No xDD. Antes de escribir recordaba como Kyouya SIEMPRE parecía molesto cuando Ginga no le daba su lugar como Único archirival xDD así que de esa faceta de Kyouya nació esto.

Una disculpa si Ginga y Kyouya han quedado algo OOC (Out of Character). Soy mejor escribiendo KyoxGin largos. Y sobre Hyoma, siempre me llamó la atención un HyomaxGingaxKyouya en la primera temporada. Y no, no me pregunten en dónde se ubica la historia, ni lo pensé. Sé que no es mi mejor Strayshipping pero espero que les guste un poco.

¿Les gustó el fic? ¿Qué fue lo que más les gustó? ¿Qué opinan de los "apodos" que les da Kyouya a Tsubasa y a Hyoma? Espero que no haya quedado tan simple y gracias por su tiempo.

Comentarios, preguntas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, jitomatazos y de más frutas y legumbres (Menos virus) serán bien recibidos en los Reviews. Recuerden, nadie me paga por escribir, háganme feliz con un review.

до свидaния!

(Hasta luego)

ATTE: S. Hisaki Raiden.


End file.
